Johto Leaders - Dark Side. #2- Morty
by Corrector9Yui
Summary: A short monologue through Morty... he has a psychotic idea of "peace." I will never look at him the same way again...


Johto Leaders – The Dark Side  
  
#2 – Morty  
  
  
  
I sit in the wreckage of the Burnt Tower, content around the ghostly spirits that I know so well. They float around me and, slowly, I float away from my human host and join them in dance.  
  
Who am I, you ask?  
  
I am Morty. I am the world-renowned gym leader of Ecruteak City, and an expert ghost channeler. I am everything you think I am… except for one fact. I am inhuman.  
  
I started as a Gastly, as many of us wandering spirits do. When a Pokemon dies, it becomes a Gastly. I cannot remember what I used to be to this day. But even being dead and heartless, I continued to train… to become stronger. Soon I evolved. The spirits of the realm of the dead were surprised at my efforts, so they allowed me to leave, to go back to the world from which I came, as a Haunter, a second chance at being a Pokemon. A dead soul, but a Pokemon nonetheless.  
  
Now, in this new 'life', I trained myself to the fullest, never allowing myself to be caught. I soon evolved again, becoming a Gengar, one of the only known wild Gengar. This was a privilege in itself, but I wanted more…  
  
As I traveled and grew, I started to really look at the world. It was an evil, wasteful, dirty place full of greedy self-centered creatures. Even the Pokemon that I once respected began to change, becoming more violent and battle-hungry. It opened my eyes, made me realize that my world is a better place. In the world of the dead, there are no battles. No violence. Everything is dead, cold and calm. It is beautiful.  
  
My aspiration, from those days, was to rid the world of life. As Gengar, I wandered the nights, sneaking up on innocent trainers and eating their souls. Every life I took was sent to the cold… the eternal peace. I could even read the petty dreams that the youth possessed; dreams to become great Pokemon trainers… dreams to fall in love, to make friends. Useless technicalities.  
  
Soon, I got so strong that I grew past my Gengar stage… and past the stage after that. My strength continually increased, and every time it did, I gained new powers. The power to enter a human's body and control their will. The power to see into the past, into the future. I was stronger than any thing, living or dead.  
  
But they caught onto me. The humans, those trivial bastards with their evil souls. They set traps for me, in all the places where I could easily take a young life. Traps with Pokemon that could destroy me… I may have been strong, but never immortal. I was still merely a Pokemon. So I had to do something that would prevent them from finding me. Prevent them from destroying my ambition for peace.  
  
I set to work in a burnt-out tower in a small city called Ecruteak. Channeling all of my strength, I was able to create a human body for myself… a male form in which I could host. I named myself Morty, of the word 'mort,' meaning death. I had used almost all of my power to make this form of myself, so I was left nearly as weak as my Gastly form… I created a third eye on my human body, a jewel to harness my powers. The headband that I wear covers the object of my strength.  
  
Now, in my human form, I do not possess the powers I once did. I can still easily see into another's soul, and read the past and future. But I am so weak now that I cannot make a transfer back to the cold. Soon, the day will come when I will regain my soul-eating powers, and then I can get back to work, stealing the souls of innocence through my borrowed form, "Morty." Until then, I leave this up to my Pokemon… my Gengar, the Pokemon that I trained in my human life. My Gengar has the same views I do… now, he carries out my old job.  
  
But, you are foolish for listening to my words. Now that you know of me, and what your world will soon become… you must be the next soul to be calmed. I leave you now, with nothing but this warning… If ever you are walking, and the air around you becomes cold, hold fast to your dreams and your soul. They will not last long. 


End file.
